A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable ramps, more specifically, a ramp that sets up and is used to unload tires from a stack as needed.
Tires can be transported in bulk on a tractor-trailer, and in so doing typically involve stacks of tires. In this situation it may be a task to individually unload each and every tire on a one-at-a-time basis. What is needed is a ramp that is particularly suited for use in aiding an end user in unloading stacks of tires from within a tractor-trailer or elsewhere.
The device of the application at bar seeks to address this need by providing a highly portable ramp that is easy to erect, and aids an end user in unloading tires from a stack.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art unloading a stack of tires wherein the tire-unloading ramp includes a back member and a front member that are connected to one another via a hinge member; wherein the front member is longer in length than the back member; wherein the hinge member enables an acute angle to form between the front member and the back member, and is located at an apex of the tire-unloading ramp; wherein the front member includes an outer surface that is adorned with rubber traction members that are parallel with one another, and are oriented at an angle; wherein the front member is configured for use with a tire such that said tire is able to be rolled down the front member; wherein the rubber traction members ensure adequate traction between the tires and the front member; wherein the front member includes a kicker plate at a distal end, which is opposite of the hinge member; wherein the back member includes a handle on a distal end of the back member opposite of the hinge member; wherein a support member is able to rotate from against a rear surface of the front member, and engage a support member notch located on a rear surface of the back member; wherein the support member acts to stabilize and lock the hinge member in place when the tire-unloading ramp is erected for use.
The Young Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,815) discloses a portable unloading dock. However, the unloading dock is not a ramp that erects itself to enable a tire to be rolled away there from.
The Kellogg et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,464) discloses a folding cargo loading/unloading ramp. However, the folding ramp is not constructed of a front member and a rear member in order to erect itself, and support itself upright, and onto which a tire is to be rolled down from.
The Dell Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,243) discloses a portable unloading platform and ramp. However, the platform and ramp includes a platform surface that is level, and which is configured for use adjacent with a side door to a tractor trailer.
The Swink et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,064) discloses a folding ramp with pivotal leg support. However, the folding ramp relies on leaning against a surface, and does not self-support.
The Lundman Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,300) discloses a vehicle ramp. However, the vehicle rempa does not form an apex at which a hinge member is provided so as to enable folding up of a front member with respect to a rear member.
The Nellis et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,910) discloses a car wheel support. However, the support is not a ramp used to unload tires from a stack, but is directed to lifting a vehicle off of the ground.
The Jeruss Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 401,731) illustrates an ornamental design for a ramp for loading and unloading trucks, which does not fold flat when not in use.
The Maza et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,780) illustrates an ornamental design for a self-standing floor sign, which is not able to pivot in order to form an acute angle between the ground surface and the front member such that a tire is to be rolled down there from.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a tire-unloading ramp that is configured for use in unloading a stack of tires wherein the tire-unloading ramp includes a back member and a front member that are connected to one another via a hinge member; wherein the front member is longer in length than the back member; wherein the hinge member enables an acute angle to form between the front member and the back member, and is located at an apex of the tire-unloading ramp; wherein the front member includes an outer surface that is adorned with rubber traction members that are parallel with one another, and are oriented at an angle; wherein the front member is configured for use with a tire such that said tire is able to be rolled down the front member; wherein the rubber traction members ensure adequate traction between the tires and the front member; wherein the front member includes a kicker plate at a distal end, which is opposite of the hinge member; wherein the back member includes a handle on a distal end of the back member opposite of the hinge member; wherein a support member is able to rotate from against a rear surface of the front member, and engage a support member notch located on a rear surface of the back member; wherein the support member acts to stabilize and lock the hinge member in place when the tire-unloading ramp is erected for use. In this regard, the tire-unloading ramp departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.